<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Basic Life - Basic Bitch || Komahina - (Other ships too) - Random fic thing. by toadandtails</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912058">Basic Life - Basic Bitch || Komahina - (Other ships too) - Random fic thing.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadandtails/pseuds/toadandtails'>toadandtails</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hajime is Stupid, Multi, akane is a beautiful queen, hajime is self conscious, komaru is the best aunt, makoto and togami are dads, my ot4 is in action</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadandtails/pseuds/toadandtails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime thinks he has a useless talent and everyone is better than him. Nagito thinks he has the best talent and everyone IS better than him/j.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naegami - Relationship, Sonia/Chiaki/Akane/Mikan, Tokomaru - Relationship, komahina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey y'all! this is my first dangan fic. i've liked it since like may, and had many ideas. but i'm acting on this one. so yeah! enjoy my bad writing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Hajime Hinata, a painstakingly average guy, who happens to know some of the most interesting people in the world.</p><p>My so-called talent is the ‘Ultimate Hope’, or whatever people call it. I don’t think it’s a talent, I think people just like me, for whatever reason. Hell, even ‘Luck’ would make more sense as a talent. </p><p>Hope isn’t really a talent, it’s a feeling. It’d be like if someone was the ‘Ultimate Anger’, it doesn’t make sense cause anger is an emotion y’know?</p><p>But others I know have much better talents than I, like, my sort-of dad sort-of not, Makoto Naegi, is the ‘Ultimate Luck’, and his fiance is the ‘Ultimate Heir’. Those make sense. </p><p>Naegi’s sister is talentless, but still more impressive than me. She lived in a run-down city by herself for a year and a half. She was basically in prison. But still, my friends and ‘family’ are a lot more impressive. And it just so happens I’m scheduled to hang out with Chiaki today, my best friend, and the ‘Ultimate Gamer’. Oh and her girlfriends too. </p><p>“Hey, kid, finally awake?” Naegi moved around in the kitchen fast, careful not to burn his toast. </p><p>“Yeah, sorry for sleeping in again.” I rubbed my eyes. </p><p>“Don’t apologize, Hajime, he’s not your real dad.” Komaru leaned back in her chair at the table, playing a game on her phone. </p><p>“Hey, rude, I’m not old enough to be a father yet!” I listened to the siblings bicker as I poured myself some orange juice from the fridge. </p><p>Soon out came my other ‘dad’, Togami. “What are you two bickering about now.” He walked into the kitchen and started the coffee maker. </p><p>“We’re not bickering, Togami-party, we’re merely talking.” Komaru laughed and almost fell over in her chair.</p><p>“I will kill Hagakure for teaching you to call me that.” He sighed and put in a filter. <br/>“Aw, you can’t kill your sister in-law, Makoto will divorce you.” Komaru snapped back.</p><p>“No I wouldn’t!” Naegi called back.</p><p>I went back to my room to get dressed and ready to see Nanami. </p><p>My simple tie, button up, and pants would do, as I always wore according to literally everyone apparently. I tied my shoes and looked at myself in the mirror. </p><p>My red eye glinted as it caught the light. I sighed and ruffled my hair, I didn’t like it all neat and prissy, like Togami.</p><p>I walked out of my room, making sure to grab my phone and wallet. </p><p>“Where ya headed kid?” Komaru was now in the living room, watching some lesbian Christmas rom-com. </p><p>“To Nanami’s, we’re gonna hang out today.” I responded to her question. </p><p>“Hah, loser.” Komaru laughed.</p><p>“Wh???” I was confused. She was always like this but I was always caught off guard. Naegi said little sisters are like that, but I never had siblings. </p><p>I went out the door, kicked up my heelys, and set off for her apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mario Kart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hajime plays Mario kart with the gals. He is lonely. Toko is over with Komaru. The dads are out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEY SORRY FORGOT THAT BYAKUYA IS THE AFFLUENT PROGENY NOT HEIR. Also Hajime is super lonely. Komaru is best sister/aunt thing. Idk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Going down the steep sidewalk was scary, but fun. I had only tripped 3 times so far, and hadn't even ripped my jeans yet. </p><p>I passed the many large houses that were in our neighborhood. The only one I recognized was Celestia's, a large, black and white estate with a pure metal gate and fence. Truly  beautiful and it must've been a lot of money. Though she is the Ultimate Gambler after all.</p><p>After a while I got to the apartment complex where Chiaki lived. I put away the wheels of my shoes and walked up the flight of stairs. </p><p>I knocked on the apartment door gently. I heard a small voice and footsteps on plush carpet. </p><p>The door opened and Sonia stood there, controller in hand. "Hello, Hajime!" She greeted me and turned to I could enter the room. </p><p>The place was lit with LED lights on the walls. It smelled good, like a natural perfume mixed with fruit. </p><p>"Hey, Sonia! Hello, Chiaki." I walked into the apartment and sat on the carpet next to Chiaki, she was holding her controller, focused on slamming a ghost into nothing. "Hey." She beat the ghost and closed the game. </p><p>"So we're playing-?" I was cut off. "Mario Kart. Grab a controller. I call dibs on Luigi." Chiaki was quiet, but excited. She changed the game card quickly, as if she was waiting impatiently for me. </p><p>"Alright then. I'll be Toad then. Sonia?" I turned to the princess. </p><p>"I will be Rosalina! Chiaki and Mikan say I look like her, but I do not see the resemblance." She laughed and put a hand over her mouth. Still as elegant as she used to be in high school. </p><p>The game booted up and the music blasted in my ears. My squirtle themed controller vibrated with the music, as if it was alive. </p><p>Chiaki chose Grand Prix and the games began. We sat there in mostly silence, playing new Prixs everytime they unlocked (we were on Akane's profile). It was really fun. We basically played the whole game. Or the most we could given the 3 people. But we had a good time. Since Chiaki had completed this game 3 times before, and played it like it was soccer, she won. </p><p>The door creaked open after a while and Akane was home. </p><p>"Hey, hon." Chiaki greeted her girlfriend while still managing to stay focused on her 1st place rank. </p><p>"Hey. Work was okay today. My client was super weird. Wanted to do some stuff that weren't in my boundaries. Ended up just taking the money he left for me and bailed." Akane stretched and took off her coat. I looked away respectfully. </p><p>Since Sonia was no longer playing she stood up from the couch and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "You go take a nice shower and I'll cook you some food, kay?" Sonia walked into the kitchen and immediately started to grab ingredients. </p><p>"Alright, thanks babe. I love you." Akane stretched once more and left into the bathroom. I had soon realized that I was in dead last as I was looking at Akane and Sonia's interactions. Clearly, Chiaki took advantage of this and finished the final lap of Baby Park, winning the round, leaving me as the last person to finish the easiest level ever. </p><p>In a bit Akane came back in new clothes. She sat at the kitchen's bar and started to eat the meal Sonia made for her. </p><p>"I think I'm gonna head back home." I placed my controller on the stand it came from and stood up. I stretched my legs and wiggled my fingers. "Bye, thanks for the good time Chiaki!" I waved and headed out the door. </p><p>I heard a few faint goodbyes and farewells. I set off  home the same way I came.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any guesses for Akane's job?/j. It's obvious, but besides that her girlfriends don't care and love her anyway.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT F</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hajime texts Nagito. Chaos ensues between 3 gay fuckers</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry about the last "chapter". i just wanted to put some info. -Toad</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The houses passed by again from the same way I came. The sun the was setting and the sky was a nice orange color. </p><p>After I passed multiple dogs being walked, and many large houses, I was home. I unlocked the door and took of my shoes at the door. </p><p>"Hey! I'm home!" I announced to Komaru, sitting on the couch. </p><p>"Shhh!" She turned and put a finger over her lips. "Toko is sleeping on my lap. She got back from work earlier and is tired. So be quiet." She scolded me. </p><p>I walked over into the kitchen and grabbed a plate as quietly as I could. Though they clacked and clanged making a lot of noise. "Shit!" I was shushed again. I grabbed food from the fridge and walked to the couch. </p><p>I sat down and I saw Toko resting on Komaru's chest. Komaru running her fingers through her choppy self-cut hair. She snored a bit and nuzzled into her chest more. It made me think of how I wanted something like that. </p><p>"She's so calm." I leaned forward and poked her head. Komaru smacked my hand. </p><p>"Don't. She isn't a deep sleeper. Don't be loud, and if she wakes up, no sudden moves. You'll scare her." Komaru pointed her finger at me as if she was teaching me a lesson after I got in trouble. </p><p>"I see,,," I tried to focus on the TV to be quiet. But they were watching a cartoon that made me angry, but it was also really good. I got distracted until one of the characters had texted someone. I realized that I needed to text Nagito back. "Oh yeah. I'll be back." I got up and put my dish in the sink before going to my room. </p><p>I walked up the stairs and closed the door behind me. Walking over to sit on my bed, I opened my laptop and messaged Nagito. </p><p>*Hey Nagito, I have your jacket. You left it here last week.* </p><p>That's good enough. I suppose. I'm not good with conversation. A ping came out of my speaker almost immediately. </p><p>*Thank you, Hajime! I can pick it up tomorrow at 2 PM if you're free then. Sorry about specifics, I am going to the park with Fuyuhiko for lunch.* I could hear his apologetic voice in my head reading out the text. </p><p>*That's fine with me. See you then. We could even hang out if you want.* I typed fast. </p><p>*Alright! I'm good with that! :)* He sent a smiley face, it was meant to be nice but coming from him it was menacing. </p><p>I sent one back and closed out the messages. I looked over to the hook on my door, where my towel normally was, there hung Nagito's jacket. A got up and went to grab it. It was jean material, but the red squares and the #66 were smooth vinyl. I picked it up and slipped it on. It was a tiny bit big on me. And the inside was a soft gray fabric. There was a secret pocket, that held a pen and a pad of sticky notes. </p><p>I went back to my bed and sat down. I started to watch some videos and forgot entirely that I was wearing the jacket. Until I heard a single knock on my door, and someone burst in. </p><p>"Hey, Komaru wants to talk to yo- Oh. KYAHAHAHHAHAHA GAYASS!" Toko laughed and ran out of my room presumably to tell Komaru what she saw. I ripped off the jacket and ran after her. </p><p>Running down the stairs, Toko had already told Komaru and she tried to hold in her laughter. "I'm the lesbian with a girlfriend here and somehow you're more gay than I am!" She let her loud laugh out, it rang on the high ceiling. </p><p>'Shut up' I mouthed. My face red and warm from embarrassment. </p><p>"Why should we?" Toko put her hand on her hip and leaned forward, taunting me, and somehow threatening me. </p><p>"Whattaya gonna do about it? Hm?" She laughed at me. </p><p>I moved over to the couch and grabbed a throw pillow, and threw it at her stomach. </p><p>"WOW! BITCH!" Toko grabbed one herself and threw it right back at me. </p><p>Komaru ran to her room to grab some stuffed animals and pillows herself. At first it was a battle 1 to 2. But then it became a free-for-all after awhile. This ensued for about an hour until we heard a click from the door. Everyone was paralyzed out of fear. We knew what was coming from that door, and we would be scolded for our recklessness. We could not move, pillows fell from our grasps, and our eyes grew wide. </p><p>Togami walked through the door, Naegi shortly behind. They conversed until they turned and saw the mess we had made of the living room.</p><p>Everyone stood there. No movement, no breathing, just the sound of 3 pounding heart beats. </p><p>"I-" Togami tried to speak but was cut off by Toko's nervous yelling. </p><p>"HAJIME IS GAY FOR KOMAEDA!" I know she didn't mean to yell it out, she hated people sharing secrets that weren't theirs to tell. I mean she experienced it first hand, and in front of incredibly talented people who could ruin her future. I know she didn't mean to and I didn't hold a grudge as she did it in the heat of the moment and without thinking. I threw a pillow at her nonetheless. </p><p>"You know what? I'm just gonna go get ready for bed." Togami walked pass the mess and into his bedroom. "Clean up the living room before tomorrow!" He called back, and the door slammed shut. </p><p>"I'm not mad at you all. You were having fun, but Byakuya had a long night of being in public." Makoto raised his hands and tried to reassure us. "But please clean up." He also walked into his bedroom. "Goodnight. See you all tomorrow." He awkwardly waved and the door shut once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bad Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hajime is tired.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI SORRY ABOUT LATE UPDATING AGAIN. Enjoy tho!! Might do some Pokémon fics on the side btw. Idk yet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up groggily and checked my phone. 12:38 PM. I got out of bed slowly, putting on a shirt and walking out of my room. </p><p>"Mornin'," Komaru greeted me from the kitchen, she was cooking herself food. "Or should I say afternoon?" She laughed at her own joke. </p><p>"Haha. Very funny. Not my fault we spent all night fighting." I scratched my head. "It sort of was but go off." Komaru quipped. "Whatever." I stuck my tongue out at her. </p><p>Heading for the living room, I saw Makoto's hair sticking up from the back of the couch. "Hey, Naegi." I slumped down the couch and focused on the TV. Since it was winter time, holiday movies played. He was watching his Hallmark movies that he enjoyed for some reason. </p><p>"Hello, Hajime." Makoto waved, still engrossed in the duplicate movie that he'd seen a million times. "I'm here too." Toko raised her hand, she was laying down. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked her, she rubbed her eyes. "Fuck that. I'm staying home where it's warm." She chuckled. "Language." Naegi scolded her. </p><p>"I see." I didn't. I continued watching TV with the 2. Shortly Komaru came and sat next to Toko. We sat in silence, until Makoto spoke up. "So, Hajime. About last night. I don't care that you're gay. Or bi? I don't know. But just know I don't care." Naegi said nervously. </p><p>"Wait- Okay. I'm bi. And second. PLEASE don't." I rubbed my eyes as the girls snickered. </p><p>"Girls, can Hajime and I have a moment alone?" Naegi asked. </p><p>"Aww but it's just getting to the part where the big business woman learns to love Christmas." Komaru fake whined, but quickly got up after Naegi glared at her. Toko followed behind her. </p><p>"I don't mean this to be embarrassing. I just want you to know that I don't care. And honestly I'm not surprised-" I cut him off.</p><p>"Dad, plea- WAIT." I shoved my hand over my mouth quickly. Naegi's eyes widened. "D-did? Di you just call me dad?" His eyes widened a lot more than I thought humanly possible.  His mouth turned into a wide grin. "N-no!" My protest was muffled. Naegi pulled me into a hug. </p><p>"I-I, I don't care, Hajime! I, honestly I wanted kids. But I guess I don't need them now!" He smiled, letting me go. </p><p>"I'm older than you!" I tried to defend my actions. "By a month." He shot back. If only he weren't in the debate club. "Wh-whatever. But as I was saying. Can we not do this? I don't care if you don't care. I just. He's coming over at 2 and I need to get ready." I got up from the couch. </p><p>"Ooh! He could stay for dinner! Oh I'm so smart." Naegi tapped his chin. </p><p>"NO." I did a 180 and before I could protest Naegi went into his bedroom to tell Togami the plan. If Togami agreed, it had to happen. And Togami likes to cook so I knew he wouldn't pass up the chance to do so. </p><p>I walked into my bedroom to get changed and text him the new plan. </p><p>*Hey. My dads want you to stay for dinner. Only if you want of course.*</p><p>*Oh I'm completely fine with that! I've been wanting to stay over for a while now. :)* </p><p>*Really? There isn't much to do here honestly. Other than get teased by my sister and her girlfriend :/*</p><p>*Well, being in a house with ultimates must be great for you! Right?*</p><p>*Ugh I guess. Whatever, see you at 2.* I closed the app and started to get ready. </p><p>After picking an appropriate outfit,  I waited.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pre-Dinner Hangout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hajime and Nagito pass time before dinner starts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER. PLEASE ENJOY. i have few oneshots planned for the oneshot book too!!! mostly in the BLBB AU!!! so more updates and story will be added to it!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A knock on the door caught everyone's attention. We were all in the living room, waiting for Nagito. Naegi was doing last minute cleaning before he ran to get the door. "Ah! Coming!" He set down what he had been using. </p>
<p>He opened the large door and Nagito stood there with his mop of blonde hair. "Welcome! It's a pleasure to have you here!" Naegi waved at Nagito. I got up to go to the door. </p>
<p>"Wow,,,, Makoto Naegi, it's an honor to meet you!" Nagito's eyes were wide as he shook Naegi's hand. "Heh heh,,," Naegi laughed quietly, letting go of Nagito's hand as quick as possible. </p>
<p>I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the house. "Yeah, yeah, it's Naegi, what's so special?" I scoffed. </p>
<p>"He's the Ultimate Lucky Student!" Nagito piped up. </p>
<p>"Former Ultimate Lucky Student. And so are you??" I sighed and walked him up the stairs. "C'mon. Before Komaru starts to bully you." </p>
<p>"She already has but okay." He followed behind me. </p>
<p>I showed him to my room and shut the door behind us. "Welcome to my room, your jacket is on the door if you want it right now." I used my hand to motion toward the door where his jacket hang. I remembered how Toko and Komaru had made fun of me and my face flushed red. </p>
<p>"Hey are you okay? You seem red." Nagito turned to me and put a hand on my cheek. "I-I'm fine!" I pushed his hand away and scooted a few feet away from him. "Oh, okay. So, what do you want to do?" Nagito clapped his hands in excitement. He always seemed to want to hang out with me. I mean in school he only ever hung out with Chiaki and I. </p>
<p>"I have a Switch. We can play Mario Kart?" I offered, forgetting that he has the best luck in the world. </p>
<p>"Oh sure! That sounds fun!" He smiled his stupid little grin. I hated how cute his sinister and wide smile was. Even though it was similar to Junko's. I tried not to think about it. </p>
<p>I booted up my switch and handed him the left controller. He took it in his hand and added the strap onto it. The game started up and it reminded of when I was at Chiaki's place a few days ago. </p>
<p>The music blared and the character select scene came up. I chose Shy Guy and Nagito chose Original Link. "Good choice." I complimented his good taste in characters. Besides, Link was kind of cute. </p>
<p>The Triforce Cup started and Wario's Goldmine's absolute banger filled the room. The prix continued and as expected, Nagito won 1st every round. The final track started, Hyrule Cup, and surprising me, I got the best boost you can get. Nagito gasped a bit but gained back composure quickly, apparently determined to beat me. To his and I's surprise, I won the final cup. </p>
<p>"Get fucked, lucky boy!" I pumped my fist in the air and shouted. </p>
<p>"Good job, Hajime! As expected from the Ultimate Hop-" I shut him up with my finger. "No hope talk." I turned to the TV, forgetting that whoever won more times, won overall. So Nagito won the Triforce Cup. But it did feel good to beat him at something for once. </p>
<p>"You still won, but I got 1st at the last minute." I tried to boast. "You still did great!" Nagito smiled, a small, gentle one this time. I flushed and turned my head. I checked my clock, it was 2:45. "Wow, they were right, time does fly when you're having fun. It's 2:45." I pointed to the clock and he leaned to look. </p>
<p>"Oh yeah. I guess so. What do you want to do next?" He turned to me once again, his eyebrows tilting. I put my hand to my chin, thinking of something we could do before dinner started. </p>
<p>"Well dinner starts at 5 since my parents are old." I laughed at my own joke. "We could go to the park nearby?" I suggested. </p>
<p>"Oh! I love parks!" Nagito clapped his hands. "Alright, I'll have to ask my parents though." I sighed. It was either Naegi or Togami, and both are pretty strict, each in their own ways. </p>
<p>"We could ask Naegi, he seems like he'd let us." Nagito piped up, clearly catching onto my thought process. "Could you ask him, Nagito? He likes you, uh, somewhat." I scratched my neck. "Oh of course!" He patted my back and got up. I followed behind. </p>
<p>We walked down the stairs into the kitchen where Togami and Toko were arguing. "Hey, Togami. Have you seen Naegi?" I tapped his shoulder and he stopped mid sentence. "He should be in the living room. Why? Do you request his company?" Togami was so formal even for the simplest of things. </p>
<p>"Yeah we wanted to ask him something actually." I answered. Toko leaned to see what we were doing but went back to cooking. "Right then, be off now." Togami shooed us away and Toko snickered. </p>
<p>We walked into the living room where Komaru and Makoto sat watching something on TV. "Hey, Dad, can we ask you something?" I leaned onto the back of the couch. "Oh sure! What is it?" He turned and smiled. </p>
<p>"Could we go to the park before dinner?" Nagito asked awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "Oh, I suppose. Be back before 4:45, alright? It takes a bit to get there and I don't want you two to be late." Naegi was pretty nice, I liked how forgiving he was. Though he did seem to glare at me as if I had broken a rule. </p>
<p>"Alright, will do sir!" Nagito waved and grabbed my hand. We walked to the door and got outside onto the porch. </p>
<p>"Which way is the park? I haven't been in this neighborhood for a while,,," Nagito laughed a bit. "It's right, close to Chiaki's apartment. We do have to pass Taeko's so if she strikes conversation with you don't be surprised." I pointed right. </p>
<p>We started down the sidewalk, which had a hill starting near Taeko's huge house. I kicked out my Heely's and left Nagito chasing after me. "Get fucked!" I yelled as I rolled away. "Wait, Hajime!" Nagito ran after with his prosthetic arm out stretched. </p>
<p>I turned back to look at him and he had a mischievous look in his eye. Which is never good for Nagito. I watched him remove his metal arm and chuck it at me. It smacked me in the face and I fell over. Nagito gasped and ran to my side. </p>
<p>"Sorry, Hajime! I'm sorry I'm really really real-" I cut him off. "It's fine, bro. Just caught me off guard." But I looked down and my pants were ripped and my knee was bleeding hot pink. "Oh! Uhm, uhm-" Nagito panicked, his eyes turning swirly. He ripped a bit of his shirt off and tied it around my knee. </p>
<p>"You didn't need to be dramatic. We could've got a band aid from my house." I looked at his white shirt around my knee, how light pink from blood. "O-oh, I'm sorry, I can go get one-" He was rambling now. "Nah, it's fine." I got up and stretched my hand out for Nagito to grab. He looked up at me, eyes now shining and no longer white and illusion-y. He grabbed it and pulled himself up. </p>
<p>"Hey we're almost to the park." I turned and saw the play set down the road. "Which means we're like, right next to Taeko's house." I turned to my right and saw her house. "Let's go before she tries to get us to gamble with her. She is a monster at poker." I grabbed Nagito's hand again and we walked the final block to the park. </p>
<p>We made it to the park and ignored the 7 and under sign at the gate. Walking in I saw 3 kids, sitting in a circle playing some sort of game. "Oh! It's the warriors." Nagito tried to sound excited but I could hear the pain in his voice. "The warriors?" I didn't know who they were but clearly Nagito did not like them. </p>
<p>The kid with blue hair in horns turned to us. "Oh, it's just monsters Jataro, not a raccoon." He had a smug look on his face. I wanted to punch it. Is that bad? I don't know. "Ah, Nagisa, you still haven't changed, have you?" Nagito smirked and laughed. </p>
<p>"Oh, it's *that* monster." The pink haired girl scoffed. "Nice to see you too, Kotoko." Nagito didn't try to fake being nice anymore. The kids stood up, there was one more kid there, wearing all brown with a mask under his chin, a medical mask. They walked over and looked me up and down. </p>
<p>"Is this Hajime?" The kid named Nagisa pointed at me with his arms crossed, looking at Nagito as he asked. "Yeah, it is Hajime. You can tell it is him cause Servant said he had brown hair with a stupid ahoge!"  The kid with the mask pointed at my hair. </p>
<p>"E-excuse me? St-stupid?" I was caught off guard. "But that could also be Mr. Makoto, dumbass!" I wasn't sure what to be more surprised at, the kid swearing or her knowing who Naegi was. </p>
<p>"Kotoko, this *is* Hajime. You can tell cause he's short." So now Nagito was insulting me, not just the kids, great. "And Jataro, we aren't bad monsters, we don't want to hurt you kids." Nagito turned to the masked kid, Jataro, huh, alright. So these kids and Nagito have met. </p>
<p>"Do y'all know each other???" I looked between Nagito and the kids. "And did they call you 'Servant'?? What??" I was so confused. </p>
<p>"Yes, we do know each other. We met in Towa City, when I lived there for a year." Nagito started to explain. </p>
<p>"Yeah that was when he cut off his arm!" Jataro piped up from behind the other kids. "Jataro! We might hate him but that was rude." Nagisa scolded the other boy. "Sorry,,," Jataro sank, Kotoko giggled. </p>
<p>"*That's* how you lost your arm??" Too much info was coming in at a time. "I'll explain after dinner, okay?" He turned to me and grabbed my wrists, my eyes went to his mechanical arm. "O-okay." I was more nervous at him touching me than his urgent voice.</p>
<p>"Anyways." Nagito started. "We met in Towa City and I basically took care of them. Since no one else did." Nagito continued his explanation. "That's not true! Lots of others took care of us!" Kotoko stamped her foot in the mulch. </p>
<p>"*He* doesn't count. And just because Ms. Hagakure came over and hung out with you, doesn't mean she took care of you." Nagito rubbed his temples. These kids apparently did a number on him. "Why else did you give me the nickname 'Servant'?" </p>
<p>"Cause' we didn't know your real name. And you wore an oven mitt and you looked like a housewife." Jataro laughed. Nagito sighed. "Maybe the park wasn't the best idea." He tried to turn way from the kids.</p>
<p>"Oh come on, they might be brats but we can still have a good time." I followed and grabbed his wrist. "Oh? How?" He looked at me. "We could like, I don't know, chase them around, throw mulch at them?" As soon as I requested that I regretted it. </p>
<p>"I'm not going to bully kids with you, Hajime. We aren't bullying Mikan anymore. We're adults." Nagito glared at me. "First, I didn't bully Mikan. She cried when I introduced myself. Second, I was thinking of something like tag." I fixed myself quickly. </p>
<p>"I like tag!" Jataro smiled. "No, Jataro! We aren't going to play with monsters!" Kotoko whisper-yelled, it was more of a yell but she's like 7 so she can't really be quiet. </p>
<p>"I think it'd be fun..." Nagisa said quietly. "Nagisa! You're supposed to be the co-leader! You make the rules!" Kotoko stamped her foot again, her cheeks filling like balloons, her face red. </p>
<p>"Well you're outnumbered, Kotoko, we're gonna play tag, you don't have to." Nagito turned to the kids and smiled. "What! N-no! I will not be left out! Fine! I'll be *it* first! Run you little bugs!" Her emotions changed so quick, like Ibuki or Fukawa,,,,, Then I realized I had to run so I ran in a random direction to avoid the wrath of a small child half my size. </p>
<p>We played tag for a long time. I was *it* a lot. I kept stopping to catch my breath. We were still playing and Nagito was and I was running from him when;</p>
<p>I felt something hit my back, something metal. Oh god damnit. "That's cheating!" I grabbed his arm off the ground and threw it back at him. </p>
<p>"I still tagged you didn't I?" I stopped running and held his arm hostage. He stopped running and walked the rest of the way over to me. He reached for his arm but I pulled it back from him. "Ah-ah, no." I shook a finger at him. </p>
<p>"C'mon pleaseeeeee." He held the last syllable out. "No. You cheated, so I'm keeping this." I smiled at him innocently. "But I need it, it's my dominant hand, Haji." He gave me a nickname??? Fuck. I gained my composure and kept the arm in my hand. He reached for it again and I held it up high, like an idiot. He grabbed it. </p>
<p>"I'm taller than you, Haji." He attached back onto his arm and smirked at me. I blushed. Damn, I really am an idiot. But whatever, it was fun while it lasted. We looked at each other for a bit and broke out laughing. What was funny? I don't know. But I liked it. It was,,,, nice. </p>
<p>It was a while until I realized the kids were watching us from the top of the playground, leaning over the primary yellow railing. I stopped laughing and tapped Nagito to look. All 3 of them were smiling evilly. </p>
<p>"I swear-" Nagito started, but he got cut off by Jataro. "That was gay as fuck!" That kid had no filter huh. Kotoko laughed and Nagisa blushed. As did I. Maybe Nagisa isn't so bad. The other 2, not so much. But that's besides the point. I turned to Nagito who was also blushing? Why was he blushing? The embarrassment? The kids? I couldn't tell. </p>
<p>He grabbed my hand and whispered. 'Let's go back to your place.' He sounded a bit angry and nervous. I didn't protest. I let him drag me along. The walk home felt so long. All I could do was look at his hand in mine. We'd held hands so many times before, why did this time feel different? I couldn't put my finger on it. After a while, I checked my watch. 4:30. Geez we were gone for a while. </p>
<p>"Hey we have 15 minutes until we should get home. Wanna stop somewhere else?" I was first to break the silence. I leaned to look at his face. He seemed focused. His face soon looked panicked and changed to a smile. I didn't question it, that happened all the time. "No, it's quite alright. We can hang out at your house. Besides it's super cold out here." </p>
<p>We made it to my house finally and I opened the door for us. We took off our shoes and I closed the door. Komaru sat on the back of the couch and when I slammed the door she fell off the back. "YOU SLUT." She looked at me, hair in her face. "Huh, what I can't hear you." I fucked with her. Nagito laughed, the first noise he made since the walk back. I laughed with him. </p>
<p>I checked my watch and it was 4:35 now. "We still have 25 minutes til' dinner. Want to go in my room?" I offered. "Sure." We walked up the stairs and went into my bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tried making this chapter longer and more funny for y'all. i did project onto the kids a lot sorry. i like to make fun of kids which is bad but- also don't worry i love the warriors- also yes they did go the park during winter cause parks are fun</p>
<p>WRITING IN FIRST PERSON IS HARD. I DON'T LIKE IT BUT I WROTE IT LIKE THE GAMES SO I HAVE SO STICK WITH IT. i might be hajime kin but how am i to write the gay scenes when i am a lesbian ;-; duality of man</p>
<p>also 'Haji' would be pronounced like how 'HAH-gji" NOT like Mr. Shane Dawson kinnie (Ha&amp;%i)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>